Splatalot High School
by Care-Blaire
Summary: Splatalot High School AU: The defenders as teenagers, trying to get through High School. Here the obstacles are enemies, loves, crushes and the worst of them all, homework. Bet the rolling mace looked better in comparison.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've written a Splatalot fanfiction. Well it's in process. This will be 9-10 chapters long and all 12 defenders feature in it. Pairings are Kookaburra/Shaiden Kookaburra/Faetal Faetal/Thorne Gildar/Ballista Gildar/Crocness and Vane/Ballista. Some of these are one sided, and some will become canon as the story goes on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Only was girl was able to recognise Faetal on the first day of their senior year, and that was her best friend Madeva, who had been there for the transformation over the summer. Gone were braces, pimples and frizzy hair, replaced by beautiful straight teeth, flawless skin and shiny brown locks in a cute hairstyle. She had worked herself to tears losing weight, and was reading all the right magazines to know how to dress right.

When she walked through those doors people stared at her. And not in the way that had stared at her the term before, with sniggers and pitiful looks. Now boys' gazes held on her for a few more seconds, and girls raised eyebrows admiringly at her confident walk and cute outfit.

Faetal felt amazing.

"Is that my girl Faetal there or has she been replaced by some Goddess?" Madeva said as she spotted her.

Faetal beamed widely, the way she could now that her teeth were perfect. "I know right!" she squealed.

"Turn for me, Fae," Madeva said, gesturing for her to spin. Faetal did and she nodded approvingly. "You are going to be a Queen this semester."

"I hope so," Faetal sighed, "This might be the year I get in with the Pops."

The Pops was the nickname given to Kookaburra, Gildar, Ballista and Shaiden; the Populars. Cute, clever and rich, everyone wanted to be them or be with them. Not only that, but they weren't the rude, power crazy kind of Popular you get in High School. They were nice people, constantly standing up against the school's gang, Thorne, Skabb, Crocness, Vane and Tinkor. Those five weren't even friends, they just hung out because no one else would with them.

"Being with the Pops isn't everything, you know," Madeva rolled her eyes. She didn't want anything to do with being on the top. "You've always got me."

"I know," Faetal said, "And I love you and- oh wow I think Kookaburra got a new hair cut over the summer!"

Both turned, and saw the four Pops walking in through the doors.

Kookaburra, head leant back and laughing delightedly.

Gildar, tossing his hair and lifting one bicep lightly to show it off.

Ballista, lips pursed and one hand on her hip.

Shaiden, walking with confidence Faetal could only dream to achieve, and half glaring.

As they passed Faetal tried not to look creepy as she stared at Kook's new, shorter haircut. Just as green as it had been since sophomore year, when he had gotten bored of its natural brown shade and dyed it, but in a handsomer, more mature style, lightly coifed. His smile was stretched across his face even when he had finished laughing. Kookaburra was known to be the joker of the school, but had such a nice, friendly air around him that teachers never got mad. Usually they smiled fondly at his antics. He was known to be a little, well, kooky. Only when his pranks got a little out of control did he ever get punished, but everyone knew that wouldn't stop him.

Ballista slipped her arm through Gildar's; they had been official since half way through junior year. Both were gorgeous and Pops, so it seemed natural. The big question in the school gossip columns was whether Shaiden and Kookaburra would get together.

"They're gone, you can snap out if it now," Madeva said disapprovingly. Faetal ducked her head apologetically.

"I'm going to be with the Pops, Mad, I'm gonna do it."

* * *

"You know guys, I don't know how, but I think this is going to be a great year," Kookaburra said sincerely, eyes bright. He was looking around the hallways, undoubtedly trying to think of something fun to do. He leapt a pace in front of his three friends and started walking backwards so he could face them.

"You say that every year, Kook," Ballista rolled her eyes, "I for one want this year to be over as soon as possible so I can escape to college." She looked around. "Where has Gildar gone?"

Her eyes narrowed as she saw him leaning against a locker, a girl looking at him far too seductively and getting far too close to him. "Hell no."

Kookaburra grinned, "Here we go."

Ballista stormed over. "Hey sweetie. Who the hell is this."

They couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but after less than a minute Ballista's fist has collided with the girl's face and Gildar was smiling smugly. He loved being fought over.

"OOOH!" Kookaburra called, letting out his signature laugh: A high pitched "HA-HAR!" Ballista glared at him for second before turning to start telling Gildar off.

Kookaburra turned to Shaiden. "So, Shaiden. Nothing anything… Different?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, sorry," she shrugged. "New shade of green?"

Delighted, Kookaburra nodded. "Yeah!"

"Oh," she smiled briefly, "Looks lovely."

He beamed. It was well known to most his crush on Shaiden, though she usually didn't really notice him.

* * *

Behind the school, under the bleachers, five other students sat on the ground, or on boxes that had been placed there over time.

Skabb: a general bully. No manners, just rudeness. The etiquette of a barbarian.

Thorne: a blue Mohawk and a cold personality.

Crocness: messy hair and a sarcastic nature. Nothing really special about her beyond that.

Tinkor: short, dirty and annoying.

Vane: rude, mean, greedy and spoilt.

No one in their right mind hung out with them, they didn't even like eachother, apart from Crocness and Skabb who must have liked eachother a little because they slept together.

"Why are we even still here, dude," Vane complained boredly, "I could have dropped out years ago. My dad's rich enough to provide for me."

"You'd have no freshman to torture," Thorne pointed out, carving his initials into the bottom of one of the stands. He was probably the least cruel to other students, mostly because no one got in his way and he usually couldn't be bothered. He terrified the student body simply with his looks.

"Any agenda this year?" Vane yawned. "Want to take down the Poops?" It was a pretty lame insult to the Pops, but now he had started if he stopped it would look like he was respecting them. "I think Gildar should be knocked down a peg or two, thinking he can just walk all over me."

"I want to finally get a good prank on Kookaburra," Tinkor said, his ugly face squishing into a scowl. He had been jealous of Kookaburra's status as school Prankster for years. He wanted it, but whenever he tried to get Kook it hardly worked and would be retaliated readily.

Vane scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"I want to get that Knightriss," Skabb said, remembering how she had ridiculed and beaten him down in the middle of a hallway after he had tried to terrorize some freshman. He had wanted revenge ever since.

"Not gonna work," Crocness told him, "She's leader of the school council now. It'd be a death sentence. I for one want to destroy Ballista. You should have seen the way she talked to me last year. And then _somebody_ refused to go beat her up."

"Have you seen the size of her boyfriend," Skabb retorted, "He's on the wrestling squad."

"You still should have fought for my honor," Crocness complained.

"Will you guys shut up with your stupid revenge ideas," Thorne turned around, "Nothing they've said hasn't been true."

"Ballista asked me if I was homeless because of the state of my hair and told me I smelt as if I hadn't showered in a month," Crocness said.

"Kookaburra filled my locker with slime for throwing a water balloon at him," Tinkor wailed.

"Knightriss called me a good for nothing weak minded idiotic Barbarian," Skabb growled.

"Gildar said I was practically a peasant compared to his family's wealth, and that his good looks alone are more valuable than any money I have," Vane scoffed.

Thorne raised an eyebrow. "You guys are so pathetic. By letting their words take effect on you you're letting them win."

"Which is why we need to get back at them," Crocness pointed out. "Isn't there someone in this school you'd really like to humiliate?"

"As a matter of fact, there's not," Thorne said, "I don't bother with that stupid nemesis stuff."

"What about that other Pop? Shaiden or something," Vane said, taking a swig of his soda.

"Shaiden's fine," Thorne said coldly. "I don't care about anything she's done in this school. I'm not going to hate for the sake of hating her. And Vane you only hate Gildar because you want his girlfriend."

Vane spat out his Irn Bru, "How did you know that?" he demanded.

"Everyone knows, Vane," Crocness rolled her eyes, "It's no secret."

"And you have less of a chance than I do," Tinkor sniggered.

"No, that's not true," Thorne said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Tinkor shrugged and looked down. The bell rung.

They let out collective sighs or moans, and stood up reluctantly. They would have to walk briskly to make it to lessons time, but trudged slowly.

* * *

"So, mate, you're saying that you really like poetry books?" Kookaburra asked sincerely after his teacher had finished ranting enthusiastically about them.

"Yes," his teacher nodded.

"Would you marry one?"

"What? No- I just enjoy poetry!"

"Do you know what I enjoy sir? Foam."

"Sorry?"

"Lots and lots of foam."

The teacher looked around fearfully as if he was worried Kookaburra had planted foam shooters all around the room. Kookaburra held his stare for a second, before letting his eyes flicker to the ceiling. The teacher looked up slowly, expecting to be covered in foam any second. It was Kookaburra's first lesson of the semester, and every teacher knew he liked to welcome the school year with a bang. Or an explosion. Or lots and lots of foam.

Kookaburra grinned, "Psyche!"

The class laughed.

"That is not funny!" the teacher scolded, "What is even funny about that? Why is everyone laughing?" he went to his desk and pulled out his chair. Which triggered a chain reaction resulting in foam pouring all over the desk.

The class applauded and Kookaburra stood up to bow. "Best one yet," Ballista chuckled from where she sat, and Kook grinned at her.

"Back of the classroom!" the teacher barked. Kookaburra looked crestfallen.

"But-"

"No, I don't want you sitting next to those three," the teacher ordered, "Go and sit next to Faetal."

Kookaburra sighed and pulled a pitifully sad face at his friends before retreating to the back of the classroom and flopping next to Faetal, who had frozen. The lesson started again.

"Hi," Kookaburra said to her, "I'm Kookaburra. You can call me Kook."

"Hey there," she whispered back, a smile crossing her face now.

"What's your name?"

She turned to look at him. His face was closer to hers than she could ever imagine, with his bright blue eyes and handsome but cute features.

"Oh, I'm Faetal." She smiled charmingly at him.

He grinned at her. "Nice to meet you Faetal."

"You too," she smiled. Oh this was going to be a good year.

* * *

"Sucks for you having to go to detention after school," Ballista mentioned as they made their way to the canteen for lunch. Kookaburra spent quite a lot of time in the principle office, being reprimanded for his actions. They had stopped bothering to call his father in, who usually laughed louder than Kookaburra had and high fived his son.

"It's fine," Kook grinned, "I'll write a couple of lines and then ah, charm my way out."

"Sure," Shaiden rolled her eyes, "Because that's worked every time."

"At least 7 percent of the time, actually!" Kookaburra argued, "When good old Miss Harris is on detention duty. She loves me."

Gildar scoffed, "Whatever you say, my friend. And also who was that girl you were sitting next to at the back of the class?"

"Her name's Faetal," Kookaburra said, "I think she's new."

"She started this school at exactly the same time you did," Shaiden told him.

"Oops," Kookaburra said sheepishly, "my bad."

Shaiden chuckled lightly, punching his arm and smiling at him. He grinned back. "It's not your fault, she looks completely different this year."

"Well, all that matters is that I know her now and she's great," Kookaburra said.

"You think anyone who smiles at you is great, Kook," Ballista said.

Kookaburra said, "She laughed at like all my jokes, and said she liked my hair." He grinned. "She said it looked kooky and cool."

"Look out, Gildar, I think Kookaburra's found a new best friend."

Not looking happy about that, Gildar opened his mouth to speak before Kookaburra cracked a grin and said, "Last one to the canteen is a lousy alligator!" and raced off.

The three stood there shaking their heads at his childish antics. Then,

"Well I'm not going to be a lousy alligator!" and Gildar hurtled after his green haired friend.

Competitiveness flashed in Ballista and Shaiden's eyes as they glanced at eachother for a split second, before they were running too.

Faetal watched from across the courtyard, taking in Kookaburra's loud whoops of laughter as he charged ahead, arms flailing, whilst his three friends chased after him.

She was going to get in with the Pops, she was going to do it.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be up within a week, really.**

**I hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2: Shade

**Second installment. Each chapter's only going to be a about 2000 words. **

* * *

"WHERE ARE MY JEANS?"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE ARE MY FAVOURITE INDIGO JEANS, MOM!"

"I DON'T KNOW SWEETIE, SORRY!"

Shaiden growled in frustration. Her upper torso was clad in a black tank top and dark blue denim cropped jacket. Her bottom half was still in penguin pyjama pants.

"COME _ON_, MOM! I PROMISED KOOK I'D MEET HIM AT THE LIBRARY BEFORE SCHOOL TO HELP HIM WITH HIS ENGLISH!"

"I'm sure the bird can handle it on his own."

Thorne leant against the frame of her door, arms crossed and watching her boredly. Shaiden glared at him. "What are you doing in my room, freak?"

"It's my house too, sis, no matter how hard to try to hide it at school."

"Do you realise what would happen if anyone knew you were my _brother_?" she said it like it was a bad word.

What would happen was her status as the school would slip fast and furiously downhill. She had kept a secret since he had started acting out in middle school, and made sure no one at the high school put two and two together. They didn't even look at eachother in the corridors.

Thorne was fine with it; he couldn't care less if his younger sister ignored him at every opportunity. He didn't tell anyone. He didn't blame her for not wanting people to know she had such a failure of a brother. His grades were slowly decreasing as he stopped caring more and more. Everyone thought he was just going through that teenage phase, but only he knew better.

Meanwhile Shaiden was popular at school, one of the smartest students and doted on by their parents. It was safe to say he and Shaiden didn't have the best brother-sister relationship.

"Do you want anything?" she snapped, yanking open her wardrobe and chucking out clothes, searching for her jeans. Most of the items were black, dark blue or grey.

Thorne shrugged. "No."

"Well why are you-" she turned around and he had gone. "Weirdo," she muttered, deciding to send Kookaburra a sorry text. She looked around for her phone amongst the clothes now scattered everywhere. Dangit.

* * *

Kookaburra looked at the words on the extract he was answering questions on. He didn't understand half the words. He frowned, feeling sad and confused.

Also where was Shaiden? She had promised to come.

"She doesn't care about a poor, confused bird who needs help," he muttered.

"Uh, Kookaburra?"

He looked up quickly, hoping to see Shaiden, but saw Faetal instead.

"Hey, Faetal."

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, sitting in the empty seat next to him.

"Well, you could say, I'm an, _early bird_! Because it's early, and my name is also a bird." He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to laugh.

"I got it," Faetal said, "But why are you here?"

"Shaiden was meant to meet me to help me do my English homework but she hadn't shown up," Kookaburra said dejectedly.

Faetal smiled, it was hard not to when Kook was being so comically sorry for himself. "Want me to help?"

His eyes lit up, "Would you?"

"Of course," Faetal smiled, "Who wouldn't help a nice guy like you?"

"I am nice," Kookaburra agreed.

"Well come on, Kookaburra let's look at these questions." She pulled the paper towards her and started scanning it.

"My name's a bit of a mouthful," Kookaburra said casually, looking down at the paper, "You can call me Kook. All my friends do."

"Well then I'm calling you Kook," Faetal beamed.

"Awesome! So Faetal, did you hear about the crow and the telephone?"

"No, sorry?"

"He wanted to make a long distance _caw! _You know, like a long distance call._"_

"I got it."

* * *

Shaiden raced down the sidewalk to the library. She was almost an hour late now; after finally locating her jeans her mother suddenly wanted her to go down to the store and get some flour for pancakes, and then got upset when Shaiden tried to leave because she had made her go get flour especially to make pancakes for her, and then her dad's car broke down and she had to run the rest of the way to school. It was quarter past 8, and registration was at half past. She was meant to meet Kook at about quarter past 7.

She hurtled into the library, "Kook! I am so sorry I-"

Shaiden paused. Kookaburra was sitting at a library table with the girl he had sat next to in English that one time. Her name was Fatal or something.

"Why did the little bird get in trouble at school?" his eyes were bright as she eagerly asked, "Why?"

"Because he was caught _tweeting_ on a test!"

They both dissolved into giggles.

Shaiden frowned. Kook didn't seem upset she hadn't shown up at all. Not that it was bad that he wasn't upset, but-

He noticed her. "Shaiden! You made it!"

She put on a smile and walked up to the pair, "Hey, sorry I'm late I got totally caught up-"

"It's fine," Kookaburra smiled happily at her, "Faetal's been helping me with my homework instead! She's the best."

"I'm okay," Faetal shrugged, ducking her head and smiling.

"You're amazing," Kookaburra said.

"Well you tell the best jokes!"

Kookaburra beamed delightedly and mouthed to Shaiden, _I love her!_

She lifted her eyebrows briefly at him with the smallest smile. "Well if you're done should we head to school?"

"Totally," Kookaburra stood up and stuffed his homework into his bag. "Thanks so much Faetal you have no idea." He made his way over to Shaiden before turning back Faetal, "Want to walk with us?"

"Yeah, of course," she got up and walked over to him with ease. Shaiden felt a little annoyed again, though she didn't know why. It wasn't as if she wanted Kook to herself. He was… Kookaburra.

He and Faetal started to walk out. "Why did the chicken cross the road, roll in mud, then cross the road again?"

"Why?"

"Because he was a dirty double crosser!"

"Do you tell any jokes that aren't bird related?"

"Nope."

* * *

Ballista walked into the Country club as she did every week. Walking with confidence, a bow strapped to her back as she made her way to the front desk.

She held up her pass and walked through to the archery grounds. Around her were rich families playing tennis, drinking at the bar and relaxing by the pool. This was the kind of life style she loved, calm and easy. Don't get her wrong, she works hard for most of the things she has and was all set to become a business woman once she graduated, but she could still appreciate these things. As she passed the spa house she looked at the window. It was tinted and you couldn't see through, but she knew her mom was in there getting one of her twice weekly pampering sessions.

Walking briskly past she made it to the archery grounds. Ballista went to her locker and shoved her bag in, before heading to the shooting gallery. She grabbed some arrows and aligned one in her bow. She pulled back, aiming carefully at the target, knowing she could get bull's-eye without even trying that hard. All she had to was let g-

"Afternoon, Ballista." She jumped, and the arrow was 3 inches off. Glowering, she lowered the bow and turned around to face who had distracted her, though she knew who it was.

"Not your best shot," Vane smirked at her.

"Maybe it was the fault of the guy who came up behind me and yelled in my EAR!" Ballista accused him. Vane was always annoying her when she was at the club, and her patience was deteriorating.

The smirk faltered a second before returning, "Sure thing, dude."

"Don't call me dude," Ballista warned turning around to try the shot again, but as she let again somebody lightly shoved her, and the arrow went way off course.

She spun around furiously, "DID YOU NOT SEE HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS? THE ARROW COULD HAVE HIT ANYONE!"

"My God, Ballista calm down," Vane said, "There are people trying to shoot arrows, and actually hit the targets. You're distracting them."

Ballista stepped forward until she was nose to nose with the vile boy, "Go away before I do something I regret."

"God, that's no way to-"

She punched him in his soft stomach. "OWW!" he wailed, "That hurt!"

"It was meant to," Ballista said, "Quit crying you overgrown toddler."

"I'll tell my father!"

"I'll tell mine, Draco," Ballista smirked, turning back around. She fired an arrow before he could distract her again, and it sailed beautifully through the air before landing on bull's-eye.

"God, dude, uncool," Vane said grumpily before turning to leave, rubbing his stomach and walking a few metres away, where he got his own bow out. Ballista knew he could shoot too, and didn't bother watching him to see if he hit bull's-eye.

He got it thrice out of 5 and was about a centimetre off the other two times.

After about an hour of silent side by side shooting she finally lowered her bow and turned to leave.

"Will I be seeing you at the archery competition the club's holding in a couple of weeks?" Vane asked suddenly, gesturing to the poster on the wall.

"Of course," she said, like it was obvious.

"Well I'll be there too, dude," he grinned at her. She arched an eyebrow back before heading back to the lockers.

* * *

It was slightly unnerving, watching his best friend slamming down onto people and squashing them flat.

Gildar did competitive wrestling in his spare time and Kookaburra came to watch sometimes. It often caused him to re-evaluate his own muscle mass, making him look at his own skinny figure compared to Gildar's huge one.

"How was that?" Gildar, his muscles glistening in sweat, walked over.

"Great," Kookaburra said, "I really like how you slammed down on him."

"One of my favourite moves myself," Gildar agreed, sitting down next to Kookaburra. Kook immediately straightened his back so he wouldn't look at short sitting next to him. He wasn't actually very short, but Gildar was very tall. "I was thinking Kookaburra, should I add something new to the usual routine?"

"What do you mean?" Kookaburra asked.

"Like, something to make it look more artistic, and graceful."

"Maybe you should incorporate some dance moves," Kookaburra offered, "Like do a really cool leap into the air before crushing your opponent to the floor."

Gildar nodded slowly, "Could work. A fine idea, my friend." He clapped him on the back, and Kookaburra winced.

"You're… Welcome," he smiled weakly. Gildar took a drink from his water. "Hey Gildar, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You know Shaiden?"

"Our best friend of almost four years? I may have met her once or twice."

"Yeah well…" Kookaburra looked around and dropped his voice, "I think I might like, _like_ like her."

"Oh, I know that," Gildar said, "Everyone knows you have a thing for Shaiden, Kook."

Kookaburra looked crestfallen. "Am I that obvious?"

Gildar nodded. "Maybe you could try and impress her with your dancing."

Kookaburra nodded. "I could."

"I was kidd-"

"No that's a good idea!" Kookaburra's face had lit up like it did when he got a good idea, or what he thought was a good idea.

* * *

Kookaburra was dancing. Shaiden wasn't sure why but he had burst into dance in the middle of the field outside the school where they ate lunch. It wasn't that bad actually, but Gildar had hidden his face in his arms and Ballista was just smiling widely, heavily amused.

_What's he doing? _Shaiden mouthed at her.

Ballista gestured for her to tell Kook she liked it. "Uh Kook, that dancing's awesome."

"Really?" Kookaburra asked, delighted, "You like that?"

"Awesome."

Ballista held back a laugh. When Kookaburra had finished a bunch of freshman girls watching burst into applause. Kookaburra beamed at them and bowed. He looked past them and saw Faetal was watching him too, standing with her friend Madeva. "One sec guys I'm going to go talk to Faetal."

He jogged over to her, "Faetal! Faetal, hey! It's me, Kookaburra!"

"Yes, I did recognise you," Faetal smiled. Kookaburra stopped in front of her and turned to Madeva.

"I don't think I've met you before," he grabbed her hand and shook it, "I'm Kookaburra."

"Hey there, Kookaburra," she looked at him as if she were evaluating him. Finally she looked at Faetal approvingly and walked off.

"She seems nice," Kookaburra said, and Faetal nodded, "She is."

Faetal couldn't get over the way Kookaburra looked at her. Like he genuinely liked her. And she liked him, she definitely liked him. And now she was going to get him.

"You know Kook, I was just wondering, why are you called Kookaburra?" she asked him.

"It was my mum's favourite bird, and she thought it was a really cool, quirky name," he said, smiling, "Bit of a mouthful to say, but I think it makes me original."

"You are original anyway," Faetal told him, "You are probably the nicest guy in this school."

Kookaburra smiled at her warmly, "Oh stop it, you're making me blush. Birds don't blush, Faetal."

She laughed and he laughed back. "Why do you always refer to yourself as a bird?"

"Birds are cool. They're free and do funny things, and everyone refers to me as a bird, even Shaiden's mum," Kookaburra said.

"You know that bird is also a euphemism for a girl?" Faetal said.

"Yeah, well-"

"KOOK! YOU SAID ONE SEC!" Shaiden yelled at him.

"That's my call," he said, "catch you later, Fae." He pulled her towards him into a hug, to which she immediately returned.

"You too, Kooky," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Kooky? That's a new one," Kookaburra said, "I like it."

He turned and ran back to his friends, leaving Faetal standing there feeling like everything was right in the world. She'd been transformed barely two weeks and yet she had already befriended Kookaburra, a long term crush, as well as being on nickname terms with him. She looked around her. She needed to find Madeva.

* * *

"Do you want to watch the new Godzilla movie?" Ballista asked, searching through Netflix. It was movie night for her, Gildar, Shaiden and Kookaburra. Gildar and Shaiden were currently downstairs making popcorn.

"My cousin Dingo went and saw it, he said it wasn't that good," Kook said, sifting through Ballista's movie collection. "You have tonne of chick flicks, mate."

"You have a cousin called Dingo?" Ballista asked sceptically, "Do you have an aunt called Kangaroo as well?"

"Just Kanga," Kookaburra said, "Her mum was a fan of Winnie the Pooh."

Ballista stared at him a moment to see if he was kidding, before shaking her head and turning away. "Sometimes I don't know whether you're being serious I not."

"I am always serious!" Kookaburra said defensively, before his mouth started twitching into a smile.

"Suuure thing honey," Ballista said.

They were quiet a moment before Kookaburra said, "Am I obvious?"

"Sorry?"

"Gildar said it was obvious I like-like Shaiden," Kookaburra said, "What do you think?"

Ballista was staring at him blankly. "I didn't know."

Horror crossed Kookaburra's face, "Oh."

She grinned, "Oh my God I've got to tell her!"

"No you can't!"

Ballista stood up to go downstairs but Kookaburra stood too and grabbed her, "STOP! YOU CAN'T!"

"LET GO!" she shrieked, struggling against him. They fell on the floor in a wriggling, fighting, giggling mass. "LET ME GO!" "NO!"

Gildar and Shaiden came in, "I heard shout-"

The two on the floor stopped fighting. Kookaburra released Ballista and they both stood up. "What's going on, you guys?"

"Just a bit of friendly fighting," Ballista shrugged. Kookaburra looked at her gratefully.

"Right," Shaiden didn't sound convinced. "Did you two choose a movie yet?"

After successfully selecting one, the three of them sat on Ballista's bed. As the clock neared 10 Shaiden yawned and dropped her head to Kookaburra's shoulder.

Ballista noticed and winked at him. Gildar gave him an approving look. He looked back worriedly, glancing between them and Shaiden's head on his shoulder. He didn't make any move to get her off him though.

* * *

**A few notes.**

**Australians spell it mum and Americans spell it mom, which is why when Shaiden is speaking it's mom and when Kook is speaking it's mum.**

**I actually looked up a website for bird jokes**

**A bit of a love triangle going on**

**No Skabb, Crocness or Tinkor this chapter, they'll be in the next one.**

**Next chapter will be out once I've written it. These only take me a couple of hours to write, including procrastination. **


	3. Chapter 3: Kooky Cookie

The week before, when Shaiden had woken up with her head on Kookaburra's shoulder, she had been absolutely mortified. Kookaburra seemed fine with it, a little embarrassed judging by his slightly flushed cheeks, but other than that didn't seem to find it anything weird or awkward.

That was another thing, it hadn't felt that weird or awkward at all. Probably just because they had known eachother so long and had a strong friendship. But then again Kook and Faetal had only known eachother about three weeks, and seemed almost as close as him and the rest of their little group, or the "Pops" as school mag put it. Shaiden didn't really like that term; they weren't _that_ popular. They were just invited to all the parties, and everyone wanted to come to theirs, and lots of people just happened to think they were cool. You couldn't blame them, because she, Gildar, Ballista and Kookaburra _were_ cool.

"Hey Shaiden, watch this," Kookaburra muttered to her, gesturing to a freshman walking down the corridor. "That dude was playing tennis earlier and it went into my spaghetti…"

"Oh great," Shaiden sighed, looking over at the locker that Kookaburra's eyes were fixed on. The freshman opened his locker and spaghetti poured out, laced with tennis balls.

Kookaburra laughed maniacally, "What did you think? I cooked it myself." He crossed his arms and leaned against his locker, looking pleased with himself.

She found herself a suitable cold, dry answer, and said, "It was a little-"

"Oh hey there's Faetal. Faetal! FAETAL! MATE!"

She turned to see Faetal walking down the hallway towards them, carrying a Tupperware box. Her dark brown hair shining and her skirt at a length that didn't make her look like an 8th grader, but also didn't make her look like one of the sophomores, who wore their skirts as belts.

"Hey, girl," he said.

"Hey, Kooook," she smiled, "Look what I made." She handed him the box and he opened it. There was a large biscuit inside, covered in purple and green icing. "It's a cookie for my Kooky!"

_Cookie for my Kooky? Seriously?_ Shaiden thought, raising an eyebrow at Kookaburra but he wasn't watching. He was practically buzzing with delight. "Faetal! You made me a cookie? You are literally the best friend ever!"

"Don't let Gildar hear you say that," Shaiden said, but Kookaburra took no notice, puling Faetal into an enthusiastic hug.

"Faetal you are seriously the bes-"

"You there! Bird guy with the green hair!"

Kook released Faetal and looked around, before pointing to himself enquiringly.

"Are there any other bird guys with green hair?" a cheerleader marched up to him, standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips. She would have looked very intimidating if she wasn't about a head shorter than Kookaburra.

"Hey there mate," he said, looking her up and down, "What can I do for ya?"

"I saw you last week at lunch, dancing," she said briskly, "We want you."

"Who wants me?" he frowned.

"Us. The cheer squad."

Shaiden burst into laughter, "Kookaburra? A cheerleader?"

"Oh my gosh you've got to do it," Faetal said.

"You think so?" Kookaburra didn't sound sure.

The cheerleader looked at him hard. "Come on, you're a strong, flexible guy, we could use you. This isn't an offer that comes lightly."

"Uh, yeah sure," Kookaburra still sounded amused, "Sounds like a laugh."

"Cheerleading is no joke!" the cheerleader cried, "You need to be willing to take it seriously!"

"I don't do serious," Kookaburra said, somewhat apologetic.

The cheerleader looked surprised for a second, before saying, "No matter. We need another guy on the team because our last one just broke his foot. You're in."

She spun and walked away. "Wait am I a cheerleader now?" Kookaburra asked. "Should I buy some pompoms?"

"That is amazing!" Faetal said enthusiastically.

"Oh my God you've got to let me tell Gildar," Shaiden looked as though this was the best thing to happen all week, "This is freaking hilarious, Kook!"

"I think I'll look good," Kookaburra realised, nodding to himself. He lifted an arm and examined his bicep. "Definitely good."

"Oh God you're turning into Gildar," Shaiden's eyes widened.

~00~

"Hey, dude," Vane came up behind Ballista, "How are you?" He spoke in his bored, boring, sarcastic drawl.

Ballista rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him. "Do you want something?" her eyes flashed at him.

He took in her facial expression; one corner of her mouth lifted as if there was a bad smell. Her blonde hair with little red braids and feathers strung through it. She was pretty, fierce and had all the attitude. And her family was extremely rich. Exactly Vane's kind of girl.

"So uh, I was wondrin if you wanted to get a soda or something," he continued speaking in his bored, drawl.

She smiled sweetly and leaned forward, "Not if I was being paid to."

"Okay," Vane lifted slightly in a half shrug, "So I'll see you after school at archery?"

"Not by anyone's choice, Vane," she said, her voice having abruptly dropped from the sweet tone it had been seconds earlier. He nodded, his face not changing from its blank, droopy expression, and walked away.

He was stopped not far down the hallway by Gildar. He immediately squared his shoulders, trying to look at tall as the handsome wrestler.

"Talking to Ballista?" Gildar asked, leaning casually against the wall and pretending to be checking his nails, not looking at Vane.

"Yeah, you know, just uh, talking about archery," he drawled.

"Ah yes, Archery," Gildar nodded and leant back, "But from where I was standing it looked almost as if you were asking her out."

"Well you were standing a little way away so," Vane shrugged.

"Ah yes, that must have been it," Gildar agreed, "Let's keep it that way, shall we?" He clapped Vane's shoulder hard, making him stoop with pain, before walking away.

He hated that guy. That stupid, handsome, Viking.

~00~

It was after school. Everyone had gone, apart from a few cheerleaders getting some extra practice on the field. Shaiden had left long ago with her three Pop friends to go to the mall or whatever those people did.

Meanwhile Thorne was left standing outside the principal's office whilst his parents were in yet another meeting about his grades. It wasn't his fault the teachers were too stupid to teach him properly, and when he didn't understand something he couldn't just put his hand up and ask; that showed weakness in front of the entire class. And why bother with homework when he worked enough at school anyway?

It was one of Splatalot High's many little punishments; make them wait outside the office without any chairs for maybe an hour whilst having the meeting. If a parent was waiting they were invited inside the main office, which led to the principal's, where they got a cup of tea and a cushioned seat. Thorne considered leaving a few times, but he doubted that would get him into any less trouble with his parents.

All he would do was promise to do better, and then do the same thing a few months later when he hadn't.

Finally his parents left the room.

"Thank you," his dad said, shaking hands with Mr Woods. He gestured for Thorne to follow him and they started to walk away.

"So we've come to a decision about you," he started immediately. His mother walked quietly on the other side of Thorne; she didn't like getting involved in the scolding unless it directly involved her. "It had come to our decision that maybe the best way to get your grades up would be to get you a private tutor."

"What!" Thorne was horrified, "I have to meet some guy after school and do the same work I'm doing in school?"

"Actually we were thinking of getting a student, so he or she can tutor you in and out," his dad said, sounding proud of himself, "There are many clever students here able to do that."

"But-"

"No, Thorne, this has gone on long enough," his dad said firmly, "You're lucky you haven't been expelled yet."

This time Thorne simple glared at his feet, not answering.

"Now come on, we're going home." His parents walked briskly in front as Thorne trailed behind.

A tutor? Great… With his luck he'd get one of the freshman nerds with the braces and the lisps, almost four years younger than him and still smarter. Why was it always him that bad things happened to?

~00~

Faetal was beautiful, anyone could see that. She had been beautiful the year before too, in Tinkor's eyes, but now she was stunning. He had had a huge crush on her for ages, but now of course she was into Kookaburra.

What did she see in him? He was annoying, squawky and his hair looked stupid. And how could he hold title of School Prankster when it so obviously belonged to Tinkor? He did the real pranks; Kookaburra's never actually injured or disrupted the lives of fellow students, Tinkor was willing to do the hardcore ones with paintballs and graffiti art.

He was a freaking pest. That once time he actually filled his locker with milk. Where did he even get the milk from. How did he get it in. Some things about the Australian bird freak confused Tinkor, and also enraged him. For that prank Tinkor was still thinking up a suitable revenge plan.

It was lunch hour, and Tinkor was hurrying to his locker to get his packed lunch. School lunches had too many things that he was allergic to. He was still inwardly celebrating; that break he had thrown water balloons at Kookaburra and everyone had laughed. It was wonderful. He got into some serious trouble; which was unfair because Kookaburra hardly ever got punished.

He noticed something odd about his locker as he approached it, the corners looked slightly glistening, or oozing something. He swung open the door, and heaps of thick, green goo poured out and onto him, splashing all over the floor and onto his clothes.

Fear gripped him as he flung out books, searching for the one that really mattered. His journal.

It was ruined, slime stuck the pages together and some of the ink had run and the cover looked mutilated. Trying to hold back tears he didn't notice anyone walking up behind him until he heard a soft Australian voice murmur in his ear, "Think before you try and throw water at my freshly dyed hair next time, okay mate?"

Tinkor spun round but he was already leaving. "Green haired freak!" he screamed after him, but Kookaburra only turned and winked.

He was going to get him back, and properly too.

~00~

Crocness hated Ballista. Anyone could see it and everyone knew. They would glare and snipe at eachother in hallways, insult and snap. Ballista always acted like she was so damn better than Crocness, just because she wore expensive clothes and had clean shiny hair and hung out with the popular kids.

Whereas Crocness rarely bothered with her looks Ballista arrived with fresh make up and designer outfits whilst all the boys drooled over her, but never approached due to her boyfriend.

If you really knew Crocness you'd also know that was the origin of her hatred. Something had happened at a summer camp during the summer vacation between Sophomore and Junior year.

She hadn't expected to see Gildar there, and he hadn't expected to see her. They were forced into the same camp group and made to be in each other's company almost 10 hours a day. They argued most of the time, being from such opposite social circles caused tension.

But then one night she had gone out into the woods. She felt like going for a walk, despite the strict curfew. She knew this was sort of like the start of a horror movie but at the same time she didn't particularly care, nor did she believe in that sort of thing. And then she had gotten lost, in the dark, alone. If you had asked her she would have denied to hell but she was scared.

A twig broke behind her and she saw a huge shadow approaching her. She screamed. And then he screamed. And then she realised it was Gildar and she punched him.

"What are you doing!" she yelled.

"What are you doing? It's midnight and you hadn't returned so I assumed you got lost."

"I'm not lost," she told him bitterly, "I just felt like a walk."

"Oh sure," he muttered, rubbing his chest where she had hit him.

They stood in angry silence for a moment. "You didn't answer my question," she said.

"Question?"

"What are you doing out here."

Gildar paused, wondering if he should tell her. He sighed. "I was trying to find my way to the toilets and got lost, okay."

"You're lost too?"

"We're both lost?"

Both of them groaned in horror.

So that was how she ended up spending a night alone in the woods forced to huddle with Gildar of all people for warmth before the sun rose and they managed to make their way back to camp. And then they were sort of pleasant to eachother, and then they started to get more pleasant and out of nowhere on the last night they kissed and it felt sort of good before he pulled away and abruptly left, clearly horrified.

He didn't say another word to her, sat on the opposite side of the coach from her on the journey home and she said nothing and pretended it didn't hurt and then when the school year started she started dating Skabb and he started dating Ballista and they never even glanced at eachother again.

But she'd be lying if she said she didn't glance at him every so often, and that she felt a twinge of some emotion seeing him with Ballista.

But Crocness hated Ballista for other reasons too. She had been pondering over this memory in the corridor, where she leaned against her locker when that snide voice said, "Wearing the same shirt for the fourth time in a row, Croc?"

She breathed harshly through her nose, "Skirt short enough for a hooker twentieth time in a row?"

"A hooker? Me?" Ballista laughed loudly, attracting attention from students passing by, "Oh no. If anything I can see you as the whore. It would be a good way to earn money, and then you could buy some more shirts, couldn't you?" She started to walk away before adding, "And I'm not gonna lie, I don't see you being above it."

Rage boiled inside of Crocness as students sniggered and Ballista sauntered off. Now that bitch was going to pay. She stormed through the corridors, shoving freshmen out of the way until she saw Vane, eating a candy bar by a vending machine.

"Vane!" she screamed.

He looked up, started, and even a little scared as she approached. "How can I help you?" he gulped.

"You're going to help me make her pay."


End file.
